Door and window fittings with movable louvers have been available for a number of years. These types of louvered structures comprises an outside frame formed from what are known in the trade as styles used to support the movable louvers. The louvers themselves include opposite end dowels for fitting into holes or openings within the styles.
Even though louvered window fittings and door structures have been around for quite some time and they are becoming ever more popular, the actual assembling of these structures is still very backward. Quite simply, the styles are placed on two or more hand operated vises and the louvers are manually lined up with the styles. The vises are then adjusted independently of one another until the styles have been clamped to the louvers.
The above manual process is extremely time consuming and adds substantially to the cost of louvered window and door fitting structures. Furthermore, as a result of the manual adjustment of the vises, there is often difficulty in obtaining an accurate fit between the louvers and the styles which in turn results in loose sloppy play at some of the louvers and binding relative to the styles at others of the louvers.